For Love
by o0 onee-chan 0o
Summary: Kel can't wait to see Dom, not that shed tell anyone of course but when she finds out some terrible news how will she deal? Set after LK. KD
1. Prolouge

As Kel rode into Fort Mastiff she was distracted from her thoughts about New Hope. As she reined Hoshi up Kel looked around her. She liked Fort Mastiff, though it didn't feel as homely as New Hope. She noticed Owen racing up to them so she quickly dismounted and walked over to him passing Tobe Hoshi's reins. She greeted Owen cheerfully and looked back for Neal. Neal was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll be heartbroken to find out Yuki isn't here yet." Owen muttered to Kel.

"Isn't she?" Kel replied mildly searching around for faces she knew. As they neared the officers quarters Owen relayed a message from Lord Wyldon,

"You are to report to Lord Wyldon after dinner." He said in his most formal voice, causing Kel to grin on the inside, with that he ran off to find Neal.

That night during dinner Neal was blabbering on as usual as Kel realised something,

"I can't believe she's not here yet, they were supposed to arrive this morning," Neal muttered.

"Where's Dom?" Kel wondered aloud.

"Wow I didn't even notice he wasn't here", Neal said quite surprised and finally coming out of his dreamlike state. At that moment a messenger ran up to Kel.

"Lord Wyldon wants to talk to you now, Lady Knight" he said. Kel smiled at the messenger and replied,

"Tell him I'll be right there" and with that she stood up, disposed of her dirty plate, and went to Lord Wyldon's tent.

As she entered Wyldon's tent she looked at her former training master and was surprised to see he looked worried. When Lord Wyldon finally noticed Kel he gravely acknowledged her,

"Good evening Mindelan." Kel quickly replied with a bow

"Good evening sir," still wondering why he was looking down.

"To get straight into business Keladry I have a mission for you," He started straight out not messing around with formalities.

"With all due respect sir I would like to be here for Raoul's wedding," stated Kel.

"Oh of course, I wouldn't dream of letting you miss that, I know how Raoul would feel if I did that. No, but I would like you to leave almost immediately after, If you're willing that is." Wyldon replied. "You see the other day we sent out a group to scout the border and try to save someone of great importance, who I'm afraid I can't name."

"Not at all Sir," Kel said.

"Good well, this group was supposed to send a messenger yesterday, well the messenger got here, though only just, he reported that they had found the person and that the scanrans had found them."

"What happened Sir?" Kel asked gravely.

"Well they were taken, the whole squad though amazingly the messenger reported that only one person was killed. Sergent Domitan's squad is missing and I want you to go and find them," Wyldon quickly finished.

Kel gasped, then realising she was in Lord Wyldon's presence placed her best Yamani mask on and replied

"Anything my lord."

"Good. I was hoping you would say that now you will only be taking a select few people, we have their whereabouts and you mustn't be found out." Lord Wyldon continued on with all the information as Kel listened.

Only when she was by herself would she allow her Yamani lump face to come off. As she heard footsteps she quickly looked up to find Neal gazing down at her with pity in his eyes. "What's wrong Kel? It's not often you cry."

"Dom's squad's gone missing and I have to go find them." Kel replied through tears.

"So are you crying for Dom or because you have to leave?" Neal asked jokingly. Kel glared at him.

"OK" Neal backed off with raised hands signalling his surrender.

"Listen I have to talk to someone, I'll see you later." Kel quickly looked up "don't you dare Neal, I told Wyldon I would."

"I'd do no such thing Kel" Neal replied all too innocently before rushing off. 'I'm watching you Nealan, I know you too well to know you'd just let this go.'


	2. You Tell Me Now?

When Kel went to bed that night, she couldn't sleep for all the thoughts running through her head. Her last thought before dreamland finally claimed her was that Raoul's wedding was the day after the next and after that, she would deal with the problem. With that little bit of comfort, she fell asleep.

Morning found Kel up and practising as usual. She did all her daily 'chores' like grooming Hoshi and caught u with all her friends. In the late afternoon Keladry got quite a shock when Buri approached her to tell her that she was to be a bridesmaid in the wedding.

"Buri, your wedding is tomorrow, couldn't you have told em sooner?" She exclaimed.

"You weren't here."

"I got here yesterday, besides, it's afternoon already."

"Yes, but that would have given you more time to complain."

"I don't have a dress." Hearing a voice behind her, Kel turned around to find her ex maid Lalasa.

"That's where you're wrong, my Lady." Kel hugged her friend.

"Lally, What do you mean? Do you have a dress for me then?"

"Of course. Now we just have to check the fit. Come with me." Kel followed Lalasa to her rooms where she was given a bundle of material and shoved quite rudely into the bathroom. Putting on the dress, she went back into the main room so that Lalasa could look over the dress. As she stood in front of the mirror she gasped.

"Wow Lally, it's gorgeous!" The dress was forest green with gold trimmings. It was full length, tight around the chest and waist and loose and flowing down to the floor. It had no sleeves, only material about an inch and a half wide on her shoulder. It had a box cut neck and was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. Kel stared at the dress open mouthed until Lalasa shooed her back into the bathroom.

The rest of the day passed quickly and the wedding day dawned bright and cheerful. It was to be in the morning and hopefully Raoul and Buri could be off on their honeymoon and have time to reach Raoul's fief before night. She did her exercises, had a bath and put on her dress. She downright refused any make-up and claimed that it was what is on the inside that counts.

As she headed over to Buri's room, she met up with Alanna, surprised to see that she too was wearing a bridesmaid dress. Hers however was violet. Kel grinned at the pained expression on her face.

"They dragged you into this too?" Alanna asked groaning. Kel nodded.

"Just think of it this way, after today, we don't have to deal with them for months." Alanna immediately brightened up and Kel noticed the spring in her step.

"The way you're acting, Alanna, I don't think you're going to miss them much." Alanna smiled as they entered Buri's chamber.

"Not at all."

"Well, don't I feel loved." Buri interrupted their conversation.

"You aren't." Alanna replied. "Not after forcing me into this thing." She rounded to Kel. "Did you know that they got Numair there to freeze me with magic while they stuffed the dress over my head? No choice. No choice at all." She finished and went to sulk in the corner. Luckily for Kel and the other ladies, she didn't see them struggling to control their laughter.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

All the bridesmaids stood in a line and faced the doors at the other end of the room. As the music started to play, the doors swung open and revealed what waited behind.


End file.
